


Why?

by Sofir



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension, What I wish happened, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofir/pseuds/Sofir
Summary: Eve should really stop thinking out loud. She should close her door too.Post 3x03
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 33





	Why?

Why?  
————-

\- Why did you do it Eve?  
 _Fuck. Shit. I should really lock that door._  
\- Yes, you should. Even though it wouldn’t stop me.  
 _Oh, I said that out loud._  
\- Yes, you did.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I reckon you enjoy my gift, given the amount of times I heard my own voice saying the same phrase over and over again. You sounded pathetic after time 35 so I decided to fulfill your wish.  
\- You were watching me.  
\- Oh Eve, I’m always watching you.  
Villanelle face was impassive, her predatory cat-like eyes showing nothing but power. She is so close to her, leaning on the kitchen counter, that she can smell her, again.  
And her scent. Why does she always have to smell so good? So intoxicating, so Villanelle, so fucking infuriating but irresistible.  
And she knows that Villanelle likes to play with her and that she enjoys driving her mad. But this feels different somehow, more real and raw.  
\- Or... you know... thinking about you.  
That last sentence was whispered so quietly that Eve almost missed it. Almost. Her voice cracked a bit too. And she lower her eyes, not looking at me anymore.  
It only lasted a few second until she was back at it again, with that stupid smile of hers.  
\- Don’t bullshit me Villanelle, what are you doing here? Are you going to finish what you started in Rome?  
\- Ah, Rome such a beautiful country, fun language, such pretty clothes to buy. I had a couple of works to do after what happened. A hairdresser, strangled, her throat filled with hair clippings. A lawyer that frequented a kinky nightclub...  
\- Stop it, I don’t care.  
Silence, the admission felt heavy and Villanelle’s eyebrows were crinkled.  
\- You still work for them then.  
\- You sound disappointed Eve.  
And she is, part of her thought that after what they did to her, she would have left The twelve.  
\- Why would I stop working for them? They pay really well and I asked for a promotion. I’m going to be a keeper.  
\- You? A keeper? Don’t make me laugh.  
Somehow, she looked hurt again. She may have been acting, sociopath and all that crap. Maybe this was her way to have fun, confusing me and making me think she has feelings. Like in the bus when Villanelle’s heavy breathing and darkening eyes meant something. O so she tought.  
She was so stupid, kissing her made everything worse, she was terrified, paranoid and strangely aroused. Hell, maybe she killed Kenny. No, she would know if she had, and it was not her style. Too normal, boring even. Kenny’s death was so, so boring.  
Oh god, look at me, look at the things she make me think.  
A soundly breath made her  
\- You said you weren’t here for me so, let me ask you one more time. What are you doing in my house? Also, if you knew I was alive, why start now with all this shit?  
There was something different in her face, strange. And she knew.  
\- You didn’t know, didn’t you? You thought I was dead. Who told you that you failed?  
\- I never fail.  
\- But you did.  
\- I did.  
\- Why?  
\- You, always you.  
This time she was the one who didn’t know how to answer.  
Villanelle started walking toward her, trapping her between her soft body and the bookcase.  
\- Why did you do it?  
\- I don’t know what you are talking about.  
\- Oh my beautiful Eve, I think you do.  
\- Then you know why I did it.  
\- Do I? Maybe, and correct me if I’m wrong, even you are not sure why you kiss me. Naughty Eve, you never cease to amaze me.  
She doesn’t correct her. Not one little bit because honestly, she is tired of all this, the chase, the hate, the attraction.  
And by the looks of it, Villanelle is tired too. The blonde looks unsure now, biting her lip.  
But is Villanelle who we are talking about so she start running her hands all over her, slowly, making her want to be put out off her misery or ravaged until she can’t speak anymore. Maybe both, by the same person. Her. Always her.  
\- Would you like to do it again?  
\- Yes.  
Her response was humiliatingly quick.  
Villanelle smirked and pick her up by her ass, the obvious display of strength making her shiver and sending a wave of wetness to her center.

_Fuck. Shit. She really should had lock that door._

  
\- Yes, Eve you should have. But by the end of the night you will want to leave it open for me every fucking day.  
 _Fuck me._  
\- My sweet, gorgeous Eve. I certainly will.  
Villanelle drop her in her bed and straddle her things.  
\- No funny business this time. I don’t think I could handle it anymore. Not from you.  
\- No funny business.

The answer to why villanelle was there was never said out loud. But somehow, she still had her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> Also i love that the phrases:  
> “ No funny business this time. I don’t think I could handle it anymore. Not from you.” Could have been said by either of them and have different meanings. Who do you think said that?


End file.
